


Querido John

by SunshineVentura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineVentura/pseuds/SunshineVentura
Summary: "siempre te ame, aunque no sabía que te amaba"...Basado en una imagen que vi y esto simplemente surgió.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Querido John

_Mi querido John_

John llegaba a la habitación que compartía con Sherlock, pensar en eso le hacía sonreír; había sido un día cansado y esperaba con ansias ver a Sherlock, él siempre conseguía alegrar su día. Pero en vez de encontrar la escena común de Sherlock inclinado sobre algún experimento, encontró oscuridad; al encender la luz notó una papel doblado encima de la mesa con su nombre escrito en letras grandes, por un momento temió que fuera una carta de despedida, más se armo de valor y la tomo entre sus manos... comenzó a leer:   
**John Watson**  
Primero estuvo Molly, ella lo intento, de verdad lo intento, me quería o eso me dijo al menos, pero yo no pude quererla a ella, simplemente su corazón no encajaba con el mío, y en algún momento lo intente yo también pero se sentía completamente incorrecto, así que la deje y a pesar de todo ella se quedo como mi amiga, aunque le dije que yo no tengo amigos. Así que el vacío en mi corazón seguía, una sensación inigualable de que faltaba algo; y ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad ya te amaba, aunque yo no lo sabía, mi corazón ya te pertenecía sin que siquiera fuera consciente de tu existencia, pero así fue, aún contra toda lógica.  
Después me di cuenta que en realidad las mujeres no son mi área, sucedió cuando vi a una pareja, eran dos compañeros con los que compartía la clase de química, se abrazaban y me di cuenta que quería que un hombre me abrazará así, me sentí un poco mejor por entender porque no funciono con Molly, pero el dolor seguía ahí al ver que ellos tenían lo que yo no.  
Llego entonces un nuevo alumno y note como me miraba, pensé por un momento que quizá era él a quién esperaba, se me acerco y algo empezó a crecer, pero al poco tiempo terminó porque intentaba cambiarme, no quería mis deducciones, se enojo cuando exprese lo que veía en el, una madre drogadicta y que el seguía ese camino igual, la violencia de su padre y que en realidad no era de una gran familia rica y poderosa, al menos ya no, me gritó monstruo, me dijo que jamás quería volver a verme y se fue con lagrimas en los ojos; por un breve momento sentí compasión pues mis palabras fueron lo que lo provoco todo, pero no podía evitar ser quien soy.  
Me enamoré después de eso, era alguien de quien no es necesario decir su nombre, pero era encantador y también inteligente algo que siempre he apreciado y que pocas personas tienen; intente entonces no ser tan como yo, eso siempre alejaba a la gente y entonces él me hablo, me dijo que me amaba y yo me entregue a él, me enseño las drogas y yo lo seguí fielmente, todo lo que él quería que hiciera lo hice y entonces encontró a una mujer y se fue con ella, cuando le pregunte por nosotros él dijo que nunca hubo un nosotros, frente a muchas personas me dijo claramente que nadie podría amarme, me rompió el corazón aunque eso no es posible, el corazón es un musculo que bombea sangre a 5 litros por minuto, para mantener el aporte sanguíneo a todo el cuerpo, yo lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo se sentía como si estuviera roto, y dio el tiro de gracia al acercarse y decirme al oído con sorna "nadie puede amar a un raro, a un fenómeno como tú, aunque fue bueno cuando estuve dentro de ti".  
Fue entonces cuando decidí alejarme de todo sentimiento, bien lo decía Mycroft el sentimiento no es una ventaja, y decidí enfocarme en lo que soy bueno, en la pura lógica, desterré todo sentimiento y no complací a mi transporte, aunque confieso que el sentimiento de vacío seguía ahí, aunque estaba tan acostumbrado que casi no lo notaba, pero me di cuenta en el momento en que dejo de existir pues tú llegaste a mi vida, intente no amarte, intente no demostrar nada más que lógica y razón, te acose con mil deducciones y tu, increíblemente disfrutaste eso, admirabas lo que todos despreciaban y entonces caí, no hubo vuelta atrás, siempre te ame aunque no sabía que te amaba, aunque no sabía que estabas por ahí y un día nos íbamos a encontrar. Y entonces me diste tu corazón, me dijiste tus intenciones y yo te lastime, pero John tenía miedo de que fuera una ilusión, de que no me quisieras una vez que me tuvieras, y por un momento vi tu rostro herido y me arrepentí al instante, nunca te haría sufrir; estaba a punto de decirlo y entonces viste a través del disfraz, y me entendiste, me diste mi tiempo, ¡me amaste! y no me pediste explicaciones, sabías que no estaba listo para darlas, pero hoy me atreví y escribo esto para decirte todo lo que paso, pero sobre todo para decirte que contigo no hay vacío, que eres la persona más interesante del universo, que podría pasar mi vida entera recolectando todo sobre ti para guardarlo en mi palacio mental, donde perduraras hasta que deje de existir. John Watson tu corazón y el mío encajan a la perfección.

  
Siempre tuyo  
SH.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les agrade, los comentarios son agradecidos, es la primera obra que escribo aquí.   
> Pd. créditos a quien corresponda la imagen.


End file.
